samuraipizzacatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Crossdressing scenes
In some episodes, the characters are engaged in cross-dressing, but usually the Big Cheese. Other cross-dressers are Jerry Atric, the Rescue Team, Speedy, Polly, and the Ninja Crows. Some scenes appeared only in KNT episodes. Also noted, Bad Bird, Guido, and Francine are the only ones who don't crossdress. Big Cheese Big Cheese is the usual character who cross-dresses mostly as a Cheerleader or Geisha. Episode 5 Speedy is using his telescope to see who has ordered the pizza and sees Big Cheese in a cheerleader outfit. Speedy yells, "That's one ugly girl!!!" That makes Speedy lose his control and crash into the Big Cheese and eventually kiss him. Speedy asked him, "What's with the get up?" The Big Cheese tells him that he was getting ready for his high school reunion. This is Speedy's first kiss and the Big Cheese's first kiss. Flowers everywhere. Speedy and the Big Cheese spit after the 'kiss'. This scene later appears in Episode 11. Episode 8 Big Cheese is remembering his preparation for the music contest. Ruby made the outfit. She was told it's for the Big Cheese's niece, but it's really for him. Then Ruby saw him. The Big Cheese tells her that he's going to get her. This scene later appears in Episode 11. The Ninja Crows find it disgusting. The Big Cheese beats up Jerry for showing that clip. Big Cheese yell at Jerry, "You made me look like an idiot!" Episode 12 Big Cheese was dressed as a Geisha while walking and thinking about the Bad Bird`s plan to defeat the Pizza Cats. A man was looking at the Big Cheese's legs thinking he's a girl, but he found out the girl is ugly. Episode 13 Big Cheese is celebrating the victory over the Pizza Cats. He continues to cheer on the balcony until the sunbeam almost hit him and he fell down and hit the floor revealing he's wearing girls' white underwear. 'panties' "He freaked out while he's on the floor. His freak out appeared only in KNT episode (number 14)." Later, Jerry tells him that people pointed when he wearing it, but the Big Cheese says, 'let them point.' "The Big Cheese was waving his arms up in the arm before Jerry talk to them." Later, the Big Cheese literary exploded when the plan failed while he's wearing the cheerleader outfit. Episode 15 He is wearing a workout outfit. He enjoys it until Yard Bird shows up and the Big Cheese gets angry. Episode 17 A little dance number. Big Cheese as a cheerleader. He was hit by a baseball. Episode 19 Big Cheese as a tutor in a Charm School. Episode 20 Big Cheese was dressed as a Geisha in a restaurant. It can be seen only in the Kyatto Ninden Teyandee version. Episode 22 Big Cheese is choosing the outfit for the Princess Vi`s movie. The outfits consist of: a Lady-in-waiting, a Geisha, Schoolgirl, or something sexy. Episode 23 Big Cheese is eating sushi while he's wearing a cosmetics saleswoman outfit. Episode 30 Big Cheese is wearing makeup while attempting to get Princess Vi as his beard. Episode 31 Episode 32 Episode 33 Big Cheese in his nightgown. Episode 34 A gold statue of a Big Cheese as a Geisha and a ballerina appears in the episode. Episode 35 Big Cheese is thinking of quitting being a bad guy. Episode 36 Big Cheese is wearing a women's' outfit during his weekly boxing lesson, which was interrupted by Jerry. (He chose the wrong moment but he obtains boxing gloves to defend himself). In the KNT version, Jerry was horrified by the Big Cheese's crossdressing which resulted in Big Cheese punching Jerry. After the match, Jerry explains the reason for disturbing the Big Cheese. Jerry`s style of explanation makes Seymour give him a kiss Episode 37 Big Cheese and Jerry were cheerleading for Bad Bird. Episode 40 Big Cheese is remembering how he was kicked off the subway. Episode 41 Big Cheese dressed as a woman on a spa vacation. Episode 42 Big Cheese as a cheerleader to support Bullshot Bill. When Big Cheese show off his girls' white underwear, it freaked everyone out and they stare at him including the Princess. He yells at the Rescue Team that he's the better cheerleader and he cheers to Bullshot Bill. He encouragement Bullshot to reverse the hold. He wonders when Jerry gonna shot Speedy. Not knowing Bad Bird stops them. He exploded in anger while wearing the cheerleader outfit. Episode 44 Big Cheese was dressed as a Geisha for a party in order to get rich again. Episode 45 The Big Cheese, Bad Bird, and the Pizza Cats were sent 15 years to the past. Pizza Cats noticed a younger Big Cheese and decided to stop him from meeting Jerry and The Ninja crows. The "older" Big Cheese dresses as a Geisha to prevent the cats from succeeding. The younger Seymour asked the stranger who is he and why he is trying to make him go to the village. The Big Cheese says he is related. The younger Seymour says they don't have any ugly dog-faced women in their family. Episode 47 It is Christmas. Big Cheese is running to his stocking to find what is his present. He thinks that the present is a dance partner who is pretty and handsome as himself. But he founds that Jerry was in the stocking. Big Cheese is not happy about it. Then Jerry asks "does that mean we're not going out New Year's Eve". Big Cheese doesn`t like that and throws Jerry. He remembers that when he was a child he didn`t received the present he wanted. One may see him dressed in girl clothes: Episode 48 After the Emperor was exiled to the Prisoners Island by Princess Violet, the Big Cheese takes over the council of Little Tokyo. This was a dream-come-true for him. This was also an opportunity to show his love for cross-dressing. He ordered to build a statue of him wearing a woman clothes. He posted many pictures of him crossdressing around Little Tokyo. Later he and Jerry discussed their plan to rule the Little Tokyo Episode 49 Big Cheese is scared of the earthquakes caused by a robot. Jerry laughs at Seymour at that makes the Big Cheese angry. Jerry decides to apologize. Seymour accepts it. Episode 50 Princess Vi is accusing Big Cheese of stealing her money and her clothes. The Big Cheese is grabbing his fake breasts. Jerry Atric Episode 37 Big Cheese and Jerry were cheerleading for Bad Bird. Episode 46 Jerry dresses as Polly. Episode 49 Big Cheese is scared of the earthquakes caused by robot. Jerry laughs at Seymour at that makes the Big Cheese angry. Jerry decides to apologize. Seymour accepts it. Speedy Cerviche Episode 25 Speedy dresses up as a female CooCoo bird in order to catch the CooCoo bird. Bad Bird thinks Speedy's nuts. He uses the Goonie bird to help him fly. Speedy grabs the bird and Guido put Speedy and the bird in a sack. Polly Esther Episode 47 Polly disguises herself as one of the three Santa Clauses. The Rescue Team Episode 42 The Rescue Team dresses up as cheerleaders and they cheer for Speedy. The Ninja Crows Episode 44 Big Cheese is broke. (which means he has no money) He orders the crows to get a job. Some of them go to the restaurant and work as waitresses. Episode 49 The Ninja Crows dress up as train service employees. They asked the Pizza Cats if they want something to eat while the Pizza Cats were sitting down. Polly, Guido, and Meowzma have found a place to sit until the Ninja Crow dressed up as train service employees asked if they want anything, but they said no. More of the Ninja Crows asked them what they want and it causes the three heroes to lose their minds. Category:Crossdressing Category:Image Galleries